


nine times out of ten

by fromthefarshore, MeCrossYou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, for takao week on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If you start with loving somebody and yet know they’re not companion-like, it’s rarely, rarely that you grow to like them. But if you start by liking them, nine times out of ten you end up by loving them.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>(quote from C.Cookson’s <i>A Ruthless Need</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -begginings-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic for Takao week organized on tumblr, so it'll have 8 chapters according to the prompts of each day:  
> Day 1: Beginnings [11/15]  
> Day 2: Future [11/16]  
> Day 3: Ifs [11/17]  
> Day 4: Fun [11/18]  
> Day 5: Networking [11/19]  
> Day 6: Bonds [11/20]  
> Day 7: Birthday [11/21]  
> Day 8: Free Throw [11/22]

It must have been written in one of Takao sister's magazines or on the wall where she puts quotes from the books she likes. Or at least that's what Takao is saying to himself as he finds no other reason why the phrase could be stuck in his head. He can hear his inner, slightly annoying voice that seems to know everything repeat it over and over again as he walks home after first practice, and he's so angry at himself for his own decisions and so fed up with a green haired _monster_ that happens to be on the same team, that the little thing added to all this just makes his blood boil. But it's here, and he can't do a thing about it.

_If you start with loving somebody and yet know they’re not companion-like, it’s rarely, rarely that you grow to like them. But if you start by liking them, nine times out of ten you end up by loving them. *_

Even though there is no one who would fit for this phrase, now is there? Then why is it in his head, Takao grumbles to himself, turning the volume of the music up and starting to hum along, even if it doesn't help at all.

-

The thing is that even though after ending on the same team Takao tells himself and everyone else that the first time he met Midorima Shintarou was during the match in junior high school between his team and so called Generation of Miracles (who, according to Takao, don't resemble miracles at all because where have you seen a miracle that isn't followed by smiles and laughter and looks as if that's just some kind of boring task that no one cares about) deep inside his head there's another memory which includes that green haired boy. It was always there, buried deep inside under regrets and mistakes that Takao decided to forget or at least ignore as much as he can. But that's the thing with life, it often happens so that the smallest trigger comes and ruins all your hard work, making all the things you wanted to forget smash right into your face. And this time the trigger was Midorima Shintarou himself.

Takao is good at showing others only what he wants to show, keeping his emotions to himself, dozens of thoughts running through his head even though all he does is offering a wide grin. The acting classes he once took just for fun happened to be quite helpful, but it also made him realise that no matter how good he is, he can't keep on pretending for too long. Sooner or later all acting stops, just sometimes you don't realise your limit.

He was doing great, running back and forth during the match with Teikou, ignoring Midorima as much as he could, letting his eyes rest on him just for a little while when no one was watching, letting his mind go back in time and repeat everything once again. The only difference was that then he had time to prepare himself for meeting Midorima, not Shin-chan, but Midorima Shintarou, the shooting guard from Generation of Miracles, and this time, when Takao sees his tall figure in the gym of the basketball club he's signed up for, it all happens too fast and he lets an innocent Shin-chan escape his lips, getting a sharp look from the green eyed boy. And something deep inside him shatters.

Because there's no little sparkling in those green eyes that would show he's expecting something, and there's no widening that would mean he's surprised. His eyes are slightly narrowed, and there's only annoyance there, with no memories behind it.

And it's stupid, so stupid of Takao to laugh it off, saying that the name Midorima just doesn't get into his head and Shin-chan is easier to remember, running away from the harsh reality that makes him realise that even though he remembers the nickname from long ago perfectly well, Midorima has done a better job at forgetting the past and Kazunari, the name he has insisted on using when they were kids, doesn't mean anything to the green eyed boy, no, a _monster_ , for the boy he once knew is long gone, anymore.

-

Takao has never really known what it means to be alone. It's not that he has never _been_ alone, but his mind has just never connected all the dots until the very end where the sign "I am alone" would light up. Because he simply always had someone, be it a friend from school or his mother, or simply an old lady from neighbourhood, that would strike up a conversation with him at any time, play with him or simply pat his head, making him feel needed and lovable, making the fact that he always can go to anyone stay in his head and protect him from loneliness.

He was a kid that everyone loved, a kid that always had a smile on his face and believed that the world is a lovely place. Therefore, back then it took him a while to understand what was going on. Because why would anyone frown at a cat, turning away from it and keeping that tearful, bitter expression on the face, as if the world was the worst place to be? Why would a boy of his age look so lonely on the playground, where you're supposed to have fun?

"She's not tryin' to hurt you. This kitty," he offers a weak smile, carefully coming closer to the cat and petting her head, keeping his eyes on the boy in front of him. The boy casts him a glare and ignores him, rubbing his eyes when he thinks Takao's not watching. "Why are you cryin'?" Takao asks silently and comes to sit on the swing when the cat runs away.

"'m not," the boy mutters, looking away. He follows the cat's movements for merely a few seconds, then lets out an annoyed sigh and turns his head to Takao, his beautiful green eyes locking with Takao's for a moment before he casts them down. He knows Takao has noticed the reddening around the corners, and the feeling of being watched is getting on his nerves, so the boy takes a deeper breath, and adds silently, "None of your business."

"Hey, that's not how you make friends!" the pout appears on Takao's face, his little eyebrows furrowing. But the boy simply looks at him again, and then puffs.

"I don't _need_ friends."

Those green eyes widen slightly when Takao laughs. Of course the green haired boy couldn't have known that Takao has naively believed that he alone can make a world even a better place to live and has been waiting for a chance to prove it. And that the little boy with watery eyes has become some kind of a sign for Takao, a testing that Takao felt he needed to go through. He averts his eyes, waiting for the dark haired boy to stop laughing and leave, but when the laughter stops, a smiling face appears in front of him again and the boy is pointing with his little finger at himself.

"I'm Kazunari. And what's yer name?"

-

Now Takao thinks that they seem to have had three beginnings and in all of them Midorima didn't even try to be friendly. It's obvious that the green haired boy is not companion-like, but something seems to be off. The world must be trying to say something to Takao; he just can't figure out yet either it's reminding him that he's not needed in Midorima's life or telling him to stay and try again.

He sighs to himself, looking at the ceiling of his room, that annoying phrase still in his head. And maybe because he's really tired and doesn't care about anything right now or maybe because he just wants it to be this way, but he decides that this time he can choose himself. And there's no way he's choosing the ending where he is a poor character that's always forgotten. After all, he has always thought he could be a main character who changes the story from the very beginning. So why not now?

He says Shin-chan's name aloud and it rolls off his tongue perfectly well, just like all those years ago. And the smile on his face is back as he decides to start everything over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this quote is from "A Ruthless Need" by C. Cookson


	2. -future-

"One day I'm gonna be a basketball player," Takao says to the sky, then abruptly sits up and looks down at his friend, "What 'bout you, Shin-chan?"

"I'm not Shin- _chan_ ," the little boy pouts, but he doesn't look annoyed at all. "You could at least add _kun_ , people will think I'm a _girl_ ," he puffs and pushes Takao's face away when the boy gets closer.

"You would be a pretty girl," Takao laughs, then lays down on the grass again. It's quite silent in the park where they've found their secret place, a little green area just behind three big trees; the only sound there being rusting of the leaves. But then Takao breaks it again, a hardly audible chuckle escaping his lips before he adds, "You could be a model in the future. Like those pretty people on TV."

"Shut up, Kazunari," Midorima mutters, his pale cheeks turning pastel red. "I don't wanna be a-... a model," he clears his throat. "I don't want others to look at me."

"What you want then?" Takao turns his head to Midorima, smiling fondly. The green haired boy thinks for a while, then sighs heavily.

"My parents tell me I should be a doctor," he furrows his eyebrows and bites his lip so hard it becomes almost white. Takao's smile fades from this face, but then it's back again, even if not that wide anymore.

"I don't wanna know what yer parents want. What 'bout _your_ future? What do you want?"

And as Midorima looks at Takao's shining eyes, there's only one answer that comes to his mind. He closes his eyes, spreading his arms on the grass, his left hand's fingers slightly touching Takao's side, then says almost in whisper,

"In the future... I just want us to still be friends."

Takao laughs loudly.

"Shin-chan is cute," he rolls on his side and Midorima yelps because his arm gets under Takao's body, but the dark haired boy doesn't change his position, "Then we can play basketball together."

"We can't if you break my arm," Midorima grumbles, then adds silently, "And I don't really like basketball."

"But I wanna have you on my team! Others would look at you and miss the ball 'cause you are pretty," Takao laughs again, poking Midorima's cheek.

"Don't treat me like a girl," the green eyed boy frowns, but his lips' corners threaten to rise up and finally he ends up laughing, both of them rolling on the grass and joking about the future that awaits.

-

Midorima is standing in the middle of the court and everyone's eyes are on him. They still can't believe that they're on the same team with a member of Generation of Miracles, and no one dares to say a thing, they seem to be a bit scared and simply leave right afterwards, letting the new shooting guard practise in the gym as much as he wants.

But Takao stays and he simply can't turn his eyes away from Midorima because the sight is just too beautiful to miss.

"Why did you start basketball?" he blurts out, leaning against the wall, following every movement Midorima makes.

"None of your business," Midorima snorts, not even looking at his direction. Takao smiles bitterly to himself, some kind of anger building up inside him, and he can't stop himself from asking.

"Is it only because you happened to be good at it?"

Midorima pauses for a while, then shots another ball and turns to Takao. It's the first time Takao's been watched by Midorima for longer than two seconds, and it feels strange; he tries to figure out what's hiding behind those emotionless eyes, but it seems to be too difficult of a task.

"I had my own reason," he says calmly and turns away again. Takao doesn't get asked the same question himself and it makes him feel a bit sad. That's not how it's supposed to be, that's not how you start over, he says to himself, then takes a deep breath.

"So, what you're going to do in the future? Becoming a professional?"

"No," the answer comes faster than expected. "I don't want to be looked at like this all the time," he sighs, then shots the last ball and starts heading to the locker room. "I'm thinking about becoming a doctor," he stops briefly, casting a glare at Takao, "What about you?"

"For now I just want to play basketball. I'll think about future later," Takao says, shrugging his shoulders. He would crack a smile, making some silly joke about doctors, but their talk from long ago comes to his mind, and he can see Shin-chan's face when he told Takao about becoming a doctor, and it just makes Takao feel bitter as so far Shin-chan seems to be doing everything he didn't want to.

Midorima tch'es and doesn't say anything. Takao follows him to the locker room, idly whistling a melody he heard on the radio this morning, silently hoping that it annoys Shin-chan enough for him to say something to Takao. But he never does.

-

Midorima is sitting in the back seat of the car, and he can't stop the tears spilling from his eyes. His mom tried to calm him down, she even suggested dropping by Takao's house before they leave, but it just made Midorima cry even harder. From the very first meeting Shintarou knew that he's going to part with Kazunari soon. His parents explained him long ago that they decided to move to a new house, but he never thought it was going to be so hard. And he didn't know how to explain it to Kazunari, so he never brought it up. But then again, you can never run away from some things.

"What?!" When Shin-chan finally told him, Takao's eyes instantly became teary, and he started shaking his head, denying it, "No. No, you're not. You're not leaving."

Midorima didn't know what else he was supposed to do, except for offering a silent "Sorry" with his head lowered. And it felt so bad, seeing Kazunari cry was clenching his heart so hard that he desperately searched for the easiest way to escape from all this, even though the easiest one might have been the worst one, too.

He said it wasn't a big deal. When Takao asked if they're going to meet again, he said that there'll be no reason for him to come back. Even though the reason was standing right in front of him.

But it was too late to take it back and now Kazunari was standing with his eyes wide open, his lips trembling. And Midorima felt like in some kind of film or a drama, where at some point everything goes wrong. Because Kazunari simply called him an idiot, he wasn't even using "Shin-chan", he said "Shintarou" instead, and he ran away. It would have made Midorima crack a smile at how stupid it all is, if he wasn't a part of it himself. But now he was, standing with his shoulders trembling slightly as he, unlike those main characters in films, didn't follow.

And this is what regret feels like, Midorima realises when another sob escapes his lips. This is how it feels to leave important person behind. And so much for future dreams.

They pass a basketball court in the street, and something clicks in his head. Midorima looks at his palms and clenches his fingers. He could give it a try. He could start playing basketball and then, maybe then one day they'll meet again. Because even though at this moment his own dream seems to be broken, he can try following Takao's future. And maybe then, in his future they'll still be friends.

Even though it's hard, he tries to smile. Because you're supposed to do that when you think about happy things, or at least that's what Kazunari has always said.


	3. -ifs-

"What if you were a bird?" Takao asks out of nowhere. Midorima puts away a picture book he's been flicking through and looks at his friend.

"New kind of game?" he mutters, because Takao always comes up with all sorts of games, be it making up stories from things you see in clouds or trying to build a castle from sand.

"Yes!" he exclaims happily and points to the sky. "Look at that bird. I also want to fly."

"There's no bird," Shin-chan screws up his eyes, following where Kazunari's finger is pointing, but there's only blue sky. Takao pouts.

"I can see it. Shin-chan needs glasses," his mouth turns into a circle and he claps his hands, "You need glasses! So cool! What if you get laser glasses and then become a hero!" he laughs, getting up from the floor and starting to run around in the room. He gets on Shin-chan's bed and then jumps as high as he can, "And I could fly."

Midorima chuckles, then blinks a few times and looks at the sky again.

"So. What if you become a bird and can fly?"

"I would be a hawk," Kazunari grins. "I would fly everywhere around Japan and sing."

"Hawks don't sing," Midorima puffs, but he's hardly withholding a smile.

"But what if!"

Shin-chan finally lets out a laugh and Kazunari smiles contently. They stay silent for a while and Midorima gets back to the book while Takao starts rolling on the floor after a failed attempt to do a back flip.

"Hey. But what if we make a band?"

"A band?" Midorima lifts up his eyes and Takao nods eagerly. "I wanna play piano then."

"But Shin-chan, it's boring!" Takao frowns, then his face lights up with excitement, "Guitar sounds better!"

"I don't wanna play guitar. You can do it."

"No, I will be a singer," Kazunari shakes his head.

"But what if," Midorima says after short hesitation and it makes Takao smile.

-

Takao doesn't really know why exactly he's doing that, but he stays late with Shin-chan after practice and uses a longer route home, following the green haired boy on foot and using his bicycle only when they part ways.

He keeps on doing it every single time, but Shin-chan never says a thing about it. Takao's not expecting Midorima to let him in his world so easily, but it still makes him bite his lips, thinking why is it taking so long. He takes a deep breath and strikes up a conversation again.

"What if we make it to Inter High?"

Midorima stops and turns to Takao.

"It's not 'what if'. We'll make it," he says and adjusts his glasses. Takao's lips turn into a smile when he realises that Midorima was talking not only about himself, but about Takao, too. It somehow makes him extremely happy and the imagine of small Shin-chan adjusting his glasses flashes in his mind, making him grin and end up chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Midorima puffs, his eyebrows furrowed, and Takao only waves his hand.

"Nothing, I just imagined you as a kid with glasses," he says without thinking, and something changes in Midorima's expression. He can really see _Shin-chan_ now, that slightly confused face, averted eyes as he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't look like a monster anymore, it seems like for a second the kid Takao knew came back, and something sputters inside him. He can hear that phrase in his head again, and it gets repeated over and over again, like a broken record. When he realises what's going on, Midorima has his usual face back on, and Takao curses inside his head for smiling like an idiot instead of saying something, because that was such a good chance.

What if Shin-chan also remembers everything, just doesn't say it; what if he's thinking the same way as Takao himself, simply waiting and trying to start everything from the zero? He shakes his head slightly, trying to get rid of all unnecessary thoughts. Shin-chan's good at keeping things secret, but he has never really been that good at pretending. He tried it lots of times, but Kazunari could always figure it out. _But what if_ , his inner voice asks again and he casts a glare at Midorima walking besides him. The green haired boy seems to be thinking hard about something, maybe another of his secrets, as if Takao is not even here.

When they reach the turn where they go separate ways, Takao takes a deep breath, mutters "bye", then hops on his bicycle and rides away, too scared to look back. Because he can't hear Midorima's steps this time, and what if Shin-chan is following Kazunari's back until he can't see it anymore, just like all those years ago.

-

"Why are you doing this?" Midorima asks the next day after practice, right after the team leaves. Takao tilts his head up from where he's sitting, a bit confused expression on his face.

"Doing what?"

"This," Midorima sighs, "Staying after practice. Waiting."

Takao lets out a short laugh, bringing his arms behind his head and laying down on the bench, "I just feel like doing it." Midorima isn't saying everything, he's keeping something for himself only, and Takao can't figure out what it is. The green haired boy lifts up his left hand and looks at it for a while, then turns his glare to Takao, but when their eyes meet, he turns away as if nothing has happened. Takao smiles to himself; it's always been interesting to watch the older boy, trying to understand what's going on in his head.

"Why are you not angry at me?" It's more of a whisper, but Takao easily catches it. Midorima is still facing the lockers, and Takao can't see his face even when he sits up. "Why are you _always_ so cheerful even around me? As if nothing has ever happened," he takes a deep breath, then turns around to look at Takao. "Why are you pretending, Kazunari?"

"What?" he simply blinks a few times, then a forced laugh escapes his lips, when everything starts making sense. "So after all you remember," he sighs after a while, standing up and walking to his locker to get his sweatshirt. It should make him happy, but instead it makes him angry and he feels stupid for everything he's done, for pretending, for not saying anything. Midorima is silent again, and while Takao is grabbing his stuff and trying run away from everything, he's not doing anything _again_. And it makes Takao laugh inside his head because after all Midorima hasn't changed at all.

"What if..." Takao stops when he hears Midorima's voice. He closes his eyes, expecting to hear "Sorry" again, but it doesn't come. When he opens his eyes again and turns his head to look back, Midorima is standing just behind him, a serious expression on his face. But those beautiful eyes seem so alive this time that for a second Takao just stares right into them, forgetting everything around. The phrase from before comes back to his mind and his inner, annoying voice laughs at him as if it knows something that Takao isn't aware of.

"Don't just leave like this again," Midorima mutters, then clears his throat and looks away. And it seems like that inner voice takes control over Takao's body as he turns around, bringing his arms around the taller boy in an attempt to hug him. His all anger disappears in a moment, when Shin-chan slowly brings his palms on Kazunari's back, just the way they used to do in childhood. And Kazunari can't stop himself from thinking that everything would have been so much better just if he has had this for all this time.


	4. -fun-

"Shin-chan, can I hug you?" Kazunari sniffs, his lips trembling, his little fingers desperately clenching the edge of his T-shirt with cat prints on it. Shin-chan jumps off the swing and walks to the dark haired boy. He hesitates for a moment and a broken smile plasters on Kazunari's face.

"'s okay," he nods slightly, "Shin-chan doesn't like cats, I'm silly."

Shin-chan shakes his head, but Kazunari's eyes are lowered and he doesn't seem to notice anything around.

"It's not about cats," the green haired boy mutters, as his own eyes start to get teary. "Silly Kazunari," he takes the last step that's separating them and awkwardly wraps his arms around his friend. He doesn't know how it works, where to place his palms and what to do with his head, let it rest on Kazunari's shoulder or keep it up, and that's why he's hesitated. It doesn't work the same with adults, it's not the same as hugging his mom, and Kazunari's trembling body in his arms feels so fragile that Shin-chan is afraid he can break it. "Don't cry," he whispers and a sob escapes Kazunari's lips.

"My fish died," he wails, moving his arms around Shin-chan. The green eyed boy stays silent for a while, letting Kazunari cry on his shoulder. And even though it's sad, this moment makes Shin-chan incredibly happy, because he feels needed, and lovable. And as he sees how with minutes Kazunari calms down, he doesn't want to ever let go.

"Sorry, Shin-chan, I'm a loser," Kazunari says and the green haired boy can feel how he smiles weakly. And that's the thing he loves about Kazunari, the way this boy has so much of everything inside him, the way he manages to smile and mean it when it seems that everything's slipping through his fingers.

"You're not," Shin-chan takes a deeper breath, comfortably putting his head on Kazunari's shoulder. "I think you just... enjoy life," he mutters, furrowing his eyebrows a bit as he's not sure if he's using the words in a correct way. But he heard someone saying this on TV, so maybe it's okay. Kazunari lets out a silent chuckle and Shin-chan smiles. Yes, that's that thing again, that's what he means by enjoying life. "You're a winner," he adds almost inaudibly, and gets a squeeze from Kazunari in return. And he doesn't even think of letting go.

"I think your fish had a lot of fun," Shin-chan says carefully. Kazunari sniffs, not saying anything, and Shin-chan starts thinking he has made a mistake, but finally he hears that playful voice near his ear again, "I had a lot of fun, too."

-

Midorima curses inside his head when he remembers that awkward hug in the locker room and every time Takao bumps their shoulders after match and tries to put his arm around Midorima's neck, he thinks his head will explode from embarrassment. He still remembers how they used to hug when they were kids, and to be honest Midorima loved that feeling of being so close, of knowing that there's always someone who's going to hold you so tight you might suffocate just because they like it. And now he just wonders how did he manage to do it back then, and why everything has changed so much. He casts a glare at Takao, who's doing a perfect back flip to let Miyaji win a bet against Kimura who said there's no way Takao could do it, and he sees the Kazunari from long ago, as if nothing has really changed (just that now he can do a back flip). Everything mixes in his head and as he tries to sort it all out, he hears Takao's yelling voice and soon is greeted with a slight punch to his ribs and annoyingly wide grin,

"Shin-chan, we're going on a trip!"

"It's not a trip," he mutters, not even a slightly bit surprised that Takao didn't hear about basketball club's campus the first few times it was mentioned. And he doesn't seem to be listening again, bringing his arms behind his head, his lips turning into a smirk,

"This is going to be so much fun!"

And Midorima instantly starts doubting if he wants to come.

-

"I'm going back to hotel," Midorima sighs when he is left alone with Takao because in the evening, after practice everyone has scattered all around the town in smaller groups.

"No way," Takao grabs his shirt when Midorima's trying to leave. "We're going inside," he grins, pulling the green eyed boy after himself to the entrance of amusement park.

"It's already late, we don't have time for such things," Midorima starts complaining, but luckily Takao has already gotten pretty good at ignoring some of things Shin-chan says, so he simply keeps on walking and even while grumbling Midorima follows.

They end up on roller coaster and later Takao even manages to drag Midorima to merry-go-round that is for children, laughing until tears spill from his eyes when Midorima hardly fits in.

"Shin-chan, say 'smile'!" he laughs and takes a photo of them with his phone. It turns out blurry, but when later he looks at it close enough, Midorima's lips seem to be turned into the smallest of beams.

"Isn't it nice?" Takao asks when they get ice cream and walk between various attractions to get to the game centre because Takao wants to try some silly game where he can get a trading card for his collection.

"I guess it's...okay," Midorima averts his eyes, suddenly walking faster, and Takao smiles fondly to himself. He can see that the green haired boy is actually having fun, but would never admit that Takao is right. He skips a few steps to catch up with Midorima and starts humming, getting an annoyed sigh from the other boy.

In the end Takao doesn't get the card he wanted, so he insists on buying cotton candy to get his spirits up again, even though the smile has never left his face anyway.

Midorima starts complaining that all the people annoy him, so Takao drags him away from busy streets, near the sea, where he sits down on the concrete structure, his legs dangling just a few centimetres from the surface while Midorima sits down his legs crossed. They're not talking, and Takao finishes eating his cotton candy in a few minutes. A lot of people don't really like Midorima because usually he doesn't try to talk with them and the silence gets on people's nerves quite fast, so they simply say that Midorima isn't companion-like and walk off, searching for someone easier to be with. But Takao doesn't mind it at all. No one really understand why they get along because Takao seems to be the opposite of Midorima and even though it's said that the opposites attract, Takao doesn't believe in that. They're similar, that's what he thinks. Just not everyone can see that.

He looks at Midorima, who's silently eating his cotton candy, and snatches a bit himself, putting it in his mouth as fast as he can and then pretending that nothing has happened. Shin-chan glares at him for a while, then sighs heavily, pushing cotton candy closer to Takao.

"Just take it as normal human being," he mutters, looking away, then gets a bit himself. Takao smiles to himself and he doubts if anyone else knows this side of Shin-chan. A lot of people doesn't realise how easy it is to like him, even though at first he seems not companion-like.

"Nine times out of ten, huh?" Takao says to himself in whisper, then chuckles silently.

"What?" Midorima tilts his head to look at the dark haired boy, but he simply shakes his head.

"Nothing, just thinking that it's kind of fun," he smiles and Midorima lets out a puff, turning to the sea again.

They stay there, exchanging a few words from time to time or laughing silently when Takao says a silly joke, until they get so sleepy they can barely keep their eyes open.

-

They oversleep morning practice and for some reason no one wakes them up. Takao thinks that sometimes the team let Midorima do whatever he wants and he just happened to be in one room with the greened haired boy, so this time he got away without being scolded, too.

"We were supposed to come here for training," Midorima mutters to Takao, closing his eyes while he tries to suppress the yawn.

"Oh, please, Shin-chan, everyone needs some fun," Takao says while brushing his teeth.

"I don't know how about you, but I don't want to lose in first match."

"Just enjoy life a bit more, okay? Those who do that are winners," Takao smiles widely and winks, looking at himself in the mirror. Midorima frowns at the amount of toothpaste Takao's using, then sighs,

"I'll enjoy life enough next week."

"What? Where?" Takao looks at him and makes an exaggerated sad expression, "Shin-chan is keeping secrets from me, it hurts."

"Idiot, I'm just going to the sea with my family as we have some free days. And hurry up, we still have practice soon."

"Give me ten seconds!" Takao washes his face and starts drying it with a towel. "Will you write to me?"

"No, why would I," Midorima rolls his eyes, going out to the hall.

"You're mean!"

"I don't even have your email."

"Give me your phone then," he grins, waiting. Midorima thinks for a moment, then takes a deep breath and hands his phone to Takao. After a few seconds Takao's phone rings and he gives Midorima's phone back. "Now you have."

Midorima doesn't say anything in response, and simply walks away. Takao laughs to himself, then hurries after him. And even thought Takao is quite sure that he's not going to get a message, who would have thought that Shin-chan would actually consider a possibility to write to Takao and exchange emails.

When they get to the gym, everyone's already there playing. They do warm up exercises and then join the training, but Takao finds it difficult to concentrate on the game, when a stupid smile is making its way to his face more often than not. He gets asked by his teammates what's so funny or what's wrong, but Takao just shakes his head because everything's just great and he simply can't help himself but feel happy.

-

And if the next night they're silently leaving the hotel to go to the amusement park again, no one notices that.


	5. -networking-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---- means other day  
> *** after some time (same day)

T: Shin-chan

T: Shin-chan!!

T: SHIN-CHAN!!!!

M: WHAT

T: Oh good you’re alive

M: …..

T: Am I supposed to interpret the dots as a silent judgement or your annoyance with my obvious statement?

M: Don’t try to get deep, it doesn’t suit you.

M: The latter.

T: Rude…

T:Anyway, I’m bored

M: Are you serious?

T: Yes, I’m bored.

M: not my business

T: Yes it is as you are my friend and it’s your duty to keep me company if not physically, then at least metaphorically

M: You write odd.

T: … I might’ve played too many video games in the past 26 hours. I’m BORED.

M: God damn it Kazunari go to bed

T: I am in bed

M: You know what I mean. Go to sleep

T: Not sleepy. Talk to me.

M: When was the last time you slept?

T: There’s  a slight, the tiniest, tiniestestest possibility, that 26 hours ago.

M: Idiot. Go to sleep.

T: Rude…

M: Sleep.

T: Ok ok grandpa. Good night.

M: …. Night.

\-----

T: Goooood morning Shin-chan!

M: It’s 11 am.

T: So, goooooood morning, Shin-chan!

M: It’s almost midday.

T: Gooooooood morning Shin-chan!!!

M: If you say ‘good morning Shin-chan ‘ again I swear I’m gonna smack you

T: Rude…

T: Anyway, ‘sup?

M: I’m babysitting my sister.

T: What are you playing?

M: … nothing

T: Doesn’t sound like nothing

M: It doesn’t sound like anything, idiot, you’re reading

T: I’m going to ignore that last one. What are you playing?

M: You’re annoying.

T: Whaaaaat aaaaaarrrrre youuuuu playyyyiiiiing?

M: PRINCESS AND HERO FUCK OFF

T: Tsk, language, Shin-chan. Are you a handsome hero?

M: Yes

T: Send me a pic?

M: No

T: please?

M: no way in hell

T: … wait

T: you’re the hero, right?

T: omg Shin-chan you’ve been silent for the past 10 minutes, are you a princess locked in a tower?

M: die

T:  OH MY GOD I’M RIGHT AIN’T I???

M: she wouldn’t stop insisting to be a hero, I had no choice, she cried and screamed and sometimes a true man has to do what’s right

T: Midorima Shintarou is a pretty princess!  I think I’m dying.

T: Yes, I’m choking, I can’t fucking breathe

T: You have to send me a pic, Shin-chan!

M: Die.

T: …. Rude

T: Are you wearing a dress, make up and glitter?

M: Die

T: sweet potato salad I think I just died from laughing

***

T: nope, I’m alive. ‘Sup?

T: Shin-chan, I’m bored

T: Are you still in the tower?

M: Forget the damn tower, there was no tower, just the upstairs.

T: that sounds like a modern tower to me.

M: shut up

T: nope. Guess who I met today?

M: a doctor who said you have to stay silent for a month and can’t type because you have inflammation in your thumbs

T: … no. I met one of your former teammates. Guess who

M: I don’t care

T: He has blond hair

M: Don’t know him

T: Shin-chan, you’re such a loser

M: On the contrary, I always win.

T: That’s not what I meant…

T: Anyway, I went to see a basketball match and talked to him later. Well, he asked for time and I replied, but we talked

M: are you a fan?

T: no

M: then why are you talking about him?

T: dunno, I thought you’d be interested

M: well, I’m not

T: Shin-chan, has something happened?

M: … no

T: you know you can tell me

M: …..

M: I was never friends with any of them, you know. They never liked me…

T: It doesn’t matter now, you’ve got me. I like you.

T: I mean in a friend like totally platonic way!

M: … I understand that, you don’t need to clarify

T: good…

T: yeah… good

T: I need to go help my mom. Bye

M: bye…

***

T: Shin-chan!

M: what

T: what are you doing?

M: eating

T: and you’re texting while eating? Manners!!

M: well are you going to leave me alone if I don’t reply?

T: nah

M: so yeah I’m texting while eating. And what’re you doing anyway?

T: eating

M: I hate you

T: no you don’t

M: whatever

T: What are you going to do later?

M: read, shower, sleep

T: oh. Wanna play a game?

M: no

T: it’s called ‘twenty questions’. I ask a question and you answer and then we switch. I’ll start

T: Where would you live if you could live anywhere in the world?

M: Japan

T: no imagination… your turn

M: Where would you live if you could live anywhere in the world?

T: did you just copy paste my question?

M: Where would you live if you could live anywhere in the world?

M: shit

M: yes, whatever

T: loser. I would live in El Dorado

M: you know that’s a fictional city, don’t you?

T: yeah but it’s cool

M: ok…

T:  If you could be any animal, what would it be?

M: a dolphin

T: no imagination

M: do you prefer fiction or documentary?

T: wow, aren’t you gonna copy and paste my question this time?

M: no, I remember you wanted to be a hawk

T: oh… fiction

T: who’s your best friend at the moment?

M: let’s  play something else.

M: wait. Let’s not

T: Shin-chan, don’t be boring

M: ………

T: ok ok, let’s talk

T: how was your day?

M: fine

T: mine was fine too

T: nope, this doesn’t work

T: oh, have you been swimming?

M: yes. The water is cold

T: what are you reading?

M: history textbook

T: OMG Shin-chan are you fucking serious?

M: education is important

T: but not on free days!

M: well what are you doing?

T: watching American idol

M: you’re joking

T: no I’m not it’s an excellent show and I like music

M: you like music and you choose American idol?

T: it’s good and I will defend it all the way

M: wow

T: you like music too, don’t pretend

M: I like piano music, that’s not the same

T: music is music, no matter what kind of it is if you like it

M: I guess

M: I’m tired, I’m going to sleep

T: you sleep early

M: like normal people do.

T: no, that’s not normal

M: I go to bed early and I wake up in the morning, like you’re supposed to

T: I’m ignoring that last one

M: good night

M: ….. my best friend at the moment is a hawk

T: sleep well, princess

M: DIE

 -----  
M: Good morning Kazunari

M: Good morning

M: Good morning

M: Good morning

M: Good morning

T: WHAT THE HELL SHIN-CHAN IT’S 8 AM

M: yes, it’s morning

T: You woke me up at 8 am!

M: yes, I know

T: you revengeful bastard

T: I’m going back to sleep

M: you’ll waste the hours of the day like that

T: Exactly. Good night.

***

T: Good morning Shin-chan!

M: It’s 1 pm.

T: yeah, good morning

M: unbelievable

T: I believe I can flyyyyy

M: what

T: I believe I can touch the skyyyy

M: what the fuck Takao

T: I think about it every niiiight and day

M: stop

T: finish the song!

M: I don’t know that song

T: liar

T: everybody knows that song

T: I won’t leave you be until you finish it

T: finish the soooooong

M: I spread my wings and fly away

T: you KNOW the song

M: I’m not living under a rock

T: you said you didn’t

M: whatever

T: ah Shin-chan, I miss you

M: I’m coming back the day after tomorrow.

T: I know it’s just…

T: never mind.

M: ok

***

M:  How was your day?

T: busy. Major house cleaning day

T: you texted me first!

M: just felt like it

T: aaaaw, you think about me

M: …. Shut up

T: that’s so cute Shin-chan!

M: I’m not texting you again

T: wait! I’m kidding

T: it’s just nice. How was your day?

M: fine, I guess. Didn’t do much.

T: ha! Here’s for a productive day.

M: well, at least I had that day, not slept through it

T: and yet mine was more productive

T: hey Shin-chan

T: What is Bruce Lee’s favourite drink?

M: …..

T: Wataaaaaah!

M: I’m going to sleep.

T: Hey! It’s funny!

M: No

T: It is

M: no it isn’t. It’s lame

T: you’re lame

M: you’re lame

T: now you’re being childish

M: I’M the one who’s being childish?

T: yes

T: ok, you have a point there

M: good night

T: No! Wait Shin-chan!

M: What?

T: How does NASA organize their company parties?

M: Don’t

T: They planet.

M: I cannot believe I’m friends with you

T: Yeah, but you are

T: Good night, Shin-chan

M: … I miss you, too

 -----

T: Good morning.

M: It’s 9 am

M: Wait. It’s 9 am. Why are you up?

T: Couldn’t sleep

M: do you have insomnia?

T: No, I just couldn’t sleep

M: Are you sick? Having bad dreams?

T: No, Shin-chan, it just happens sometimes

M: Interesting

T: I’m excited, you’re coming back tomorrow

M: Is that why you can’t sleep?

T: I don’t know, maybe. Maybe not. Just let it go, Shin-chan.

M: Ok. I’m going to the beach with my family. See you later.

T: See you…

***

T: Shin-chan

T: Are you still at the beach?

T: I haven’t heard from you all day

T: It’s evening already

T: Aren’t you supposed to go to bed early?

T: Shin-chan!

T: Omg

T: I hope you’re alive

T: What if some crazy jellyfish got you and are keeping you their prisoner?

T: They must be keeping you in their underwater castle

T: Under the sea…

M: I swear if you start singing under the sea now I’m not bringing you anything

T: Are you bringing me something?

M: Are you singing?

T: No, silent as a jellyfish

T: what did you get me?

M: you will see

T: yayyyyy can’t wait

T: tomorrow?

M: yes

T: I hope it’s something sweet

M: might be

T: yayy I could kiss you!

T: Shin-chan?

T: I didn’t mean to offend you, that was metaphorical you know, there’s no need to be grossed out

M: I was in the shower

M: I’m not grossed out

T: You’re not grossed out by the idea of kissing me?

M: … no

T: I’m not grossed out either

M: good

T: yeah, good.

T: We’ll talk tomorrow, ok?

M: Ok. Good night, Kazunari.

T: Good night, Shin-chan.


	6. -bonds-

Takao has never thought of himself as taking things too seriously and thinking about everything too much type, but he finds himself sitting on the floor, spaced out, thinking about one sentence, and one only.

_I'm not grossed out._

He would smile, letting his lips' corners turn upwards just a slightly bit as he'd try to stop himself, kind of testing how much he can control his emotions, but it would mean thinking about two things at the same time, and now it seems to be too difficult.

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting like this, but a knock on his door, and his mother's concerned face says it's already late enough, so he tries to take a grip of himself and start doing something, _anything_. He smiles to his mother and when she smiles back, he wonders for a moment if that smile would still be there if he said he could kiss Shin-chan.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, and Takao makes himself let out a short laugh.

"Yup," he says, getting on his feet and coming to his mother. She looks at him as if she knows everything, then gets on her tip toes, gently tilting his head down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, dear," she says, messing up his hair just a bit. "Don't stay up too long."

"Night, mom," he mutters and when his mother's lips curl into another smile he knows that it would definitely be there if he told her about Shin-chan.

And somehow it makes everything so much easier.

-

He oversleeps and barely makes it to first period in time. Midorima gives him a glare when Takao gets to his seat, bowing his head just a bit, a smile playing on his face. He notices how Shin-chan puts a phone in his bag and when the teacher is not looking, Takao secretly checks his own phone, finding a new e-mail from Shin-chan, asking where is he. He nearly chuckles to himself, casting a look at Shin-chan, who pretends to be very interested in what their teacher is saying.

And yes, he could definitely kiss those pale lips.

-

"Because we're friends, Shin-chan," Kazunari giggles, when Shin-chan asks why Kazunari brought home-made lunch for him. "You do it for people you like," he smiles, opening his box and starting to eat.

Shin-chan looks at him confused, then carefully opens the lid and looks inside.

"How do you know who is your friend and who isn't?" he asks, taking a piece of carrot that was used as penguin's made from rice leg. Kazunari thinks for a while, his eyebrows furrowed and lips in a tight line. But then eventually he smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "You just feel it. It's, you know, that strange thing that, um," he looks for a suitable word, but doesn't come up with anything, "that connects people."

"Bond?" Now it's Shin-chan's turn to frown, and he sounds uncertain, but Takao nods eagerly.

"Yes! Bond. You feel that special bond," he says and gently bumps his shoulder against Shin-chan's. The green eyed boy takes second piece of carrot and carefully eats it.

"Thanks, Kazunari," he says silently and even though he doesn't voice out what he's thanking for, a little smile plastered on Kazunari's face says that the boy gets it.

-

"Thanks, Shin-chan!" Takao takes a box from Midorima's hands and whistles at how neatly it's packed. "What's that? Is it something sweet?" a silly smile appears on his face when he narrows his eyes, looking at the taller boy.

"Just open it," he sighs and sits down on the ground, taking his lunch box from the bag.

Takao looks at the package, hesitating for a while, then takes a deep breath and opens it.

"No way!" he looks at the kimchi chocolate box, his eyes wide, "Where the hell did you get it?" he starts laughing, taking one piece and bringing it to his mouth.

"Just came across it and it seemed stupid enough for you to actually want to try that," Midorima explains, his eyes fixed on Takao's face, waiting for his expression. "How is it?"

Takao takes another piece.

"You're mean," he says, licking his lips. "It tastes like chocolate and then like kimchi." Midorima rolls his eyes at that. "I can't decide if it's really good or really bad," he bursts out laughing and brings another piece to his mouth. "Do you want to try it?"

"Obviously not," Shin-chan mutters, then takes a few more bites from his lunch box before putting it away. "By the way," he sighs, taking something from his pocket and throwing it to Takao when the boy turns to him, "I accidentally got this, but I don't need it, so you can take it."

"What's- No!" Takao looks at the card he's holding, then at Midorima and at the card again. "No! You're a liar, Shin-chan, I swear, you're- You _can't_ get this by accident, and you know it. You can get this trading card _only_ from that game we played at amusement- Oh my god, Shin-chan, did you play it _for me_?!" By this point Takao's smile is so wide it hurts his cheeks, but he can't do a thing to stop it, so he simply lets himself laugh, coming to Midorima and sitting next to him. Midorima isn't saying anything, looking at his own hands as if that's the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"So that's what you were doing back then," Takao smiles, bumping his shoulder against Midorima's. "You're the best. Thanks, Shin-chan."

"It's..." Shin-chan starts, but then cuts it off and sighs instead. "You're welcome."

"You know that I don't mean the card only," Takao says after a while, looking at the sky. Midorima doesn't say anything, so he turns his head to the green eyed boy, "Right?"

He nods, and Takao smiles. "It sounds stupid now," Takao brings his eyebrows together, nibbling on his lip, "but," he takes a deep breath, then turns his head, facing the sky again, "I missed you."

And he's expecting Shin-chan to pretend he didn't hear it, to change the topic, to try to run away from emotional things, but the green haired boy sighs and Takao can feel how he's being looked at, his cheeks feeling a bit hotter than usual when Shin-chan says, "Me too."

He waits until Midorima turns away, putting his stuff in his bag, and only then casts a glare at him. And he's never been really interested in maths, but now he find himself thinking how everything works the other way round and what's the possibility that the one who ends up loving a person who's not companion-like will get the same in return. And for the first time even nine out of ten makes him wonder if such a probability is really high enough.

-

"Did you mean it?" he blurts out when Midorima is about to open the door to the classroom. The green haired boy freezes, then turns around to look at Takao. "Yesterday," he adds, clearing his throat. Midorima opens the door and goes into classroom.

"You know I'm not the joking type," he says, and Takao forces himself to laugh when he gets a look from the classmate, then he follows Shin-chan.

They're talking about bonds during literature class, and every time Takao hears this word, it feels like something stirs everything inside him.

-

Takao hurries to the gym right after classes, not waiting for Shin-chan. He understands that he's running away, he just doesn't know why and what from. It's kind of stupid, but he feels frightened. Frightened that he's misunderstanding things, frightened that he's letting himself feel this way, frightened that he can't control his emotions as much as he'd like to.

He laughs as much as he can during practice, trying to be the usual his self, and no one suspects a thing. Takao seems jolly as ever even though everyone else looks tired, so their captain tells him to tidy everything up after practice, and that's what he was waiting for because it means staying by himself and going home alone afterwards.

He takes his time, letting himself throw a few balls, not hurrying at all. He stays in the shower longer than usual and takes more time to dress up and put all his stuff to right places.

When he leaves the school grounds, it's already getting dark.

"You're late," he hears Shin-chan's voice and stops.

"Sorry," he smiles weakly, when that frightening feeling starts building up in his chest again, then starts walking again, Midorima following him. "I thought you already left."

"Well, I didn't," Midorima mutters and they fall silent. They're walking the same streets as every other day, and it reminds Takao of first weeks when he was following Midorima and they didn't talk that much. He bites his lip, thinking what to say, but nothing comes to his mind, so he just keeps on walking next to Shin-chan in silence. He's kind of expecting Shin-chan to start a conversation as he's even waited for him for all this time, but the boy seems to be deep in his own thoughts. As if Takao's not even here.

They reach the corner where Takao needs to take a turn, and Midorima stops. He usually just slows down a bit, but this time he's standing still, turned to Takao, waiting for something.

Takao bites his lip again, thinking what he's supposed to do. He decides on the simplest thing and a small smile makes it way to his lips, when he says, "Thanks for waiting for me after practice." He takes his hand from the pocket and waves slightly, turning around, "See you tomorrow."

"Can I ask you something?" Midorima says hurriedly and takes a step after Takao. Takao stops, but Midorima takes a few more steps until he also stops, leaving Takao behind. It seems like he's not really expecting to get a reply when he turns around to face Takao, continuing without waiting for Takao to say anything, "Kazunari, do you-"

He stops, his lips in a tight line. And it brings a smile to Takao's face when the boy puts everything in right places in his mind, and Midorima's actions start making sense to him. Shin-chan takes a deep breath and looks to the side, then back at Takao, locking their eyes, giving him the warm, pleading look. And Takao doesn't even need to ask what Shin-chan means, he simply walks to the boy and watches how Shin-chan leans closer to him, carefully bringing his hand on Takao's shoulder, then touching his hair.

"Is it really-" Midorima whispers, their noses almost touching, and Takao can feel Shin-chan's lips just a few centimetres away from his own, but the green eyed boy's still hesitating a bit, and it brings a beam to Takao's lips.

"Yes," he lets a short giggle, then takes his hands from the pockets, grabbing Midorima's lapels and pulling him just enough for their lips to touch. He sees how Shin-chan's eyes get slightly wider for a second, but then he feels how the boy smiles. It takes only a second for both of them to close their eyes, opening their mouths instead and gently joining them together for another kiss.

And really, neither of them feels grossed out.


	7. -birthday-

"Hey, Shin-chan, do you like birthdays?" Kazunari asks while looking at the balloons they got from a nice lady in the street. It has some difficult kanji characters written on it, so Kazunari doesn't really know what they're promoting, but he likes orange colour, and that's all that matters to him right now. The green haired boy pouts slightly, thinking.

"I don't know, not very much," he says after a while, then waves his hand in defence when Kazunari gasps, his eyes going wide, "No, no, I don't _hate_ them. Just that," he sighs, furrowing his little eyebrows, "My birthday never feels like...birthday," he smiles weakly.

"Why?" Kazunari asks, running a bit ahead of Shin-chan, then turning around to face him and walking backwards.

"Because everyone celebrates Tanabata then and then my birthday is just like a part of it, but I still get gifts, so it's fine, I guess," Shin-chan takes a deep breath and shrugs his shoulders.

"Shin-chan uses really long sentences," Kazunari giggles.

"Kazunari will hit a tree and fall if he doesn't look where he's going," Shin-chan says and shows his tongue when the dark haired boy mouths him.

"But you know, you get fireworks for your birthday," Kazunari smiles and gets back next to Shin-chan, joining their arms together. "Isn't that great?"

Shin-chan lets out a chuckle, "Yes, you're right."

"I'm always right," Kazunari giggles and Shin-chan rolls his eyes.

"Of course. Anyway, what about you? You like them?"

"Yes. Because that day belongs only to me," Kazunari grins, and Shin-chan lets out a puff.

"You realise that there are more people born on the same day?"

"Oh, Shin-chan, don't ruin the mood!" he laughs, gently hitting Shin-chan with his elbow. "Everyone shows how much they love you. And you can have fun with your favourite people," he says, smiling, then looks at the boy next to him, "Hey, Shin-chan, I want to celebrate it with you."

He stops and Kazunari nearly trips. When he looks at Shin-chan again and they start walking again, there's a beam decorating green eyed boy's face. "How do you want to do it?"

"With lots of balloons. And I want to eat cake with you. Two of us," he laughs. "Can you imagine? The whole cake only for us."

Shin-chan starts laughing and covers his mouth with his hand, "Yes. It sounds so silly."

"No," Kazunari takes a deep breath and smiles, "It sounds perfect."

-

It seems that Takao only blinks a few times and warm afternoons near the river, occasional visits to amusement parks, and enjoying fireworks while making fun of Shin-chan that he's an oldie now change to blankets and cups of tea inside when they try to get closer to each other on windy autumn evenings, visits to cinema theatre or slow walks in the park under umbrella, more often than not Takao's hand finding its way to Midorima's coat pocket where it's always warmer than in his own. Sometimes Takao feels like an old couple and it makes him smile because they're not even twenty yet, but somehow, when he's with Shin-chan it seems like there's no need to hurry, that they can just enjoy what's the best. Takao's sister laughs at him, saying that old people are often complaining about everything and if you take two of them, it means double of that all, but Takao doesn't want to believe it. Because how can you complain about everything when you've spent most of your life with a person you love? So when he says they're like old couple, he means only good things. The warmth that spreads inside you when you realise you came this far together, and those small, almost unnoticeable smiles that appear on your face when you join your hands when you think that no one's watching.

Sometimes he wonders if all of this is true, because they've never said they're going out. He's not complaining though. He doesn't want to _go out_. It doesn't sound right and he doesn't like when someone asks them if they're going _out_. It has a strange ring to his ears, as if they're leaving. And to be honest, Takao has never liked that.

They are together, that's what he says. They're not going anywhere, they're not leaving. They're just being and the only difference from before is that now they're doing it together.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Midorima asks and Takao takes his eyes off the yellow leaves, silently rustling in the wind, to look at the green haired boy next to him.

"Not really, why do you ask?" his lips turn into one of those grins that makes Midorima roll his eyes.

"You know _exactly_ why I ask, don't pretend," he sighs and Takao laughs.

"I want you to tell me," his smile gets even wider when Midorima takes a deep breath and turns his head to look at Takao.

"I was thinking maybe you want to join me for studying in the library."

"That's not funny," Takao pouts and Midorima's lips corners rise just a slightly bit as if he's satisfied with himself. "You're so evil," Takao sighs, shaking his head. "You could have just said you want to spend my birthday together," he mumbles under his nose, letting out a puff for a better effect. Midorima sighs and a silent laugh escapes his lips, then he leans down and plants a kiss on Takao's cheek.

"Now you have plans for tomorrow."

-

Takao's not saying that he's disappointed when he opens his eyes to find his sister and not Shin-chan, but he wouldn't have minded waking up to green eyes looking at him.

"Happy birthday, even though I'm not Midorima," she sticks her tongue and gently hits his chest, seeing right through him. Takao's yawn turns into laughter.

"Thanks, even though you're not Shin-chan," he mocks her, a tender smile on his face. She pouts, "Midorima's right. You're an idiot. I don't know what did you do to make him come all the way here and wait for you downstairs," she mumbles, trying to withhold a smile. "Where are you going anyway?"

Takao shrugs, then gets out of his bed and stretches, suppressing his silly grin , "I have no idea."

-

"So, where are we going?" Takao skips a few steps, as if birthday made him not older but younger. The weather today is great, it feels more like spring, not autumn, and it makes Takao smile even wider.

"Can you be at least a bit more patient?" Shin-chan signs, starting to walk a bit faster. Takao puts his hands in the pockets, idly whistling some melody he heard Midorima play a few days ago. He's not really looking where they're going, he just follows Shin-chan, trusting everything to him. He kind of wants it to be a surprise, but Midorma isn't "close your eyes and let me lead you" type, so Takao simply starts to look more at the sky, ignoring the places they pass, not thinking about the turns they take.

"It's a bit silly, but," Midorima stops and Takao does the same, finally letting himself look around. As much as tried to make himself not to think about where they're going, his inner self still was making some presumptions, so he partly knew that they're coming to the park, near those three big trees, one of which is a stump now. Takao doesn't know who or when did that, he just came here one day and one of them wasn't there anymore. There are some bushes near it and a few young little trees, shielding the stump from the main path, and it kind of makes it look like a little sitting space, slightly away from everyone else's eyes. No one's ever going there, but Takao knows that two people fit perfectly well on that stump and somehow sitting there brings him much warmer feeling than using a simple bench.

Now twenty-something orange helium balloons are all around it, forming some kind of threads wall, that protects a rather big box placed on the middle of the stump.

"It's not," Takao says, and he bites his lips, tilting his head up to have a look at Midorima's face, "It's perfect," he smiles, and his smile mirrors on Shin-chan's face.

Midorima leans over, his cold nose touching Takao's cheek.

"Happy birthday, Kazunari," he whispers and seals his words with a short kiss that makes Takao blush.   

"Is that a birthday cake?" he ask afterwards, pressing his forehead against Midorima's.

"You wanted that, right?" the green eyed boy says, a smile playing on his face, "The whole cake for us."

Takao laughs, then his lips turn into a beam and he presses them against Shin-chan's. "Yes. Only for two of us. Thank you."


	8. -free throw-

When Takao comes back to his room with some snacks, Midorima is holding a piece of paper, scrutinizing it.

"What's this?"

He doesn't even need to ask Midorima what he's talking about or look at the paper himself, because there's only one thing that was stuck to the wall Midorima is standing in front of and now it's not there anymore.

"A quote," he smiles, coming closer. "I took it from my sister," he explains when Midorima gives him a look.

"It sounds girly," Midorima furrows his eyebrows, reading the quote again. Takao puts snacks on the desk and takes the paper from Midorima's hands, sticking it back to the wall.

"It sounds nice."

"Why is it on your wall?" Midorima turns around, walking to the bed and turning Takao's laptop on.

"I don't know. I think I just like it," he shrugs, looking at it himself. He hears how Midorima types in the password and a short melody is played, indicating that it's correct. He smiles for himself, "Because it reminds me of you, I guess."

He turns around and finds Midorima looking up at him.

"So that's what it meant back then," Midorima nods slowly to himself as if not sure if he really understands. "I thought you were talking about that trading card or so," he says more to himself than Takao, but the dark haired boy hears it and laughs.

"You still remember it? It's been forever already," he walks to Shin-chan and plops next to him.

"I still remember the lunch-box you once gave me, so I sure can remember this," Midorima says matter-of-factly and Takao pokes his cheek.

"Shin-chan is cute," he smiles, then adds after a while, "So, is your dream still the same? For us to be friends in the future?" He asks this more to show off that he remembers things too, and he laughs at how it sounds. He waits for Midorima to join him, but the boy has a serious expression on his face. It's not angry or sad though, Shin-chan looks content, but Takao can't guess what he's thinking. And he doesn't need to because the green eyed boy makes sure to let him know what's on his mind. He puts the laptop away and turns to Takao, taking his chin between his fingers and kissing him gently.

"I don't know, Kazunari," Shin-chan smiles, "I'm not sure being just friends is enough anymore."

-

"Remember that girl I told you about?" Kazunari asks when they're standing with their hands on their heads, trying to make their shadows look like eyes on the pavement.

"The one you always fight with?" Shin-chan sighs. "What happened this time?"

"I was talking about Shin-chan and she said you are boring. So I pulled her hair," he says, pouting. "And teacher saw it."

Shin-chan takes a deep breath and turns to Kazunari. "Why you did that? You always get scolded."

"Because!" he whines and lowers his arms, crossing them on his chest, frowning. "Teacher told me to apologize and hug her. It's stupid."

Shin-chan lets out a laugh and comes closer to Kazunari. He puts his fingertips to the corners of Kazunari's lips and turn them upwards, "You will look like old man if you frown that much."

"But I didn't want to hug her! I want to hug only Shin-chan," he swiftly wraps his arms around the green haired boy and squeezes him.

"You will kill me one day," Shin-chan laughs, but Kazunari shakes his head.

"No, Shin-chan, I won't. I will never hurt you," he tightens his hold a bit more, "Just like you won't hurt me, right?"

It sounds too good for Shin-chan and he feels how his lip starts trembling slightly.

"But what... what if I hurt you by accident?" he says in a tiny voice, biting his lip.

"Then," Kazunari thinks for a while, then pulls away, looking into Shin-chan's green eyes, a smile back on his face, "You'll have to do something very good to make me feel better. Okay?"

Shin-chan nods slowly and a weak smile appears on his face, too, "Okay."

-

"It feels like a free throw," Takao frowns and Midorima chokes on his tea.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh," Takao looks at Shin-chan and gives him a small smile, "I forgot I wasn't saying everything aloud, sorry," he lets out a short laugh, then sits next to Midorima on the ground, offering him some chocolate that he just got from the kitchen. "You can take some if you want."

"I know I can because it's my chocolate in the first place," Midorima sighs, but still takes a little piece of it. Takao rests his head on Shin-chan's shoulder, and Midorima's fingers reach Takao's hair, idly playing with it. "So what was about free throws?"

"This," Takao tilts his head just a bit to look at green eyes. "Us. It feels like you made a foul against me," he giggles silently to himself, "and I got a free throw to make up for it. And even though I'm not such a good shooter as you are, it seems it was successful."

Midorima grumbles silently, then takes a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that sounds right," he smiles weakly, "Though it seems more like you passed the ball to me and I shot it," his smile gets wider, "but that's not a free throw anymore."

"You just can't let me be better than you, now can you?" Takao sighs, then puts down the chocolate and takes tea from Midorima's hand, placing it on the ground behind himself. Midorima lets out a puff, his lips twirling into that all knowing smile when he unbends his legs, letting Takao straddle him.

"You're so predictable."

"You know, that's the thing with free throws," Takao smirks, gently tilting Midorima's chin upwards, "They're predictable, you know exactly what's happening, but you can't do anything about it. Unless you're the one shooting," he gets closer, brushing his lips against Midorima's and giving a peck on the corner of his mouth.

"You're such a tease," Midorima whispers, his hand moving on Takao's neck when he catches dark haired boy's lips in a kiss, then another one, and another, each of them getting longer and deeper. They break apart when Takao starts smiling during the kiss and breaks into laughter.

"Will you _ever_ stop doing this?" Midorima takes a deep breath, brushing his hand through Takao's hair and then moving it away.

"Sorry, sorry," Takao chuckles, "I can't help myself but start thinking how I get to do this with you, but then how you look all serious and unapproachable with others, and that just makes me feel kind of happy, okay?" he lets another short laugh, then a simple smile is back to his face. "Can we start over again?"

"Nope," Midorima tilts his head back and lets it rest on the couch. "You had your chance."

"Come on," Takao nearly purrs, wrapping his arms around Midorima. "I won't laugh this time," he promises, planting a kiss on Midorima's collarbone, then slowly moving to his exposed neck. He feels how Shin-chan gulps and he hardly withholds his victorious smile. He pulls away just enough for Midorima to tilt his head and look him into eyes. Takao lets himself smile and Midorima's lips corners turn upwards, too.

Midorima raises his eyebrow when his fingers move to Takao and tug at the edge of his shirt. Takao narrows his eyes, his hands reaching for Midorima's glasses and taking them off.

"You won't need them for a while," he says, getting a short laugh in response.

"Come here," Midorima mutters and even though Takao wants to say something back, he's being shut up with a kiss.

Or a dozen of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for reading this!


End file.
